


Alternate Side

by Fanfanfanatic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Drama, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Spoilers till the end of the manga, all that good stuff, my SASUNARU ending because seriously not cool with the actual chapter 700
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfanfanatic/pseuds/Fanfanfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SasuNaruSasu AU]  Starts straight on chapter 699, the fight leaves both Naruto and Sasuke unconscious. However, Naruto wakes up to find himself in a modern AU (with highschool and parents who are still alive!), but all his memories of the past 17 years in Konoha are still intact.</p><p>Naruto has to pretend to live this 21st century life, but more importantly he needs to find Sasuke and return to the real world, where the tsukuyomi has yet to be dispelled. However, Naruto finds that it's the very relationship he forms with Sasuke which tempts him to stay in this Alternate Side. (yaoi, boy x boy, don't knock it till you try it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Side

“Alright, I accept it…”

The words were barely a whisper but they rang in Naruto’s ears as though they were the only sound for miles. Naruto let his eyes drift to the side, hovering over Sasuke’s features.

“This is…” Sasuke continued, a genuine smile appearing on his lips “…my loss.”

Naruto and Sasuke lay immobile on the stone floor, the cold air was filled with their stale breathing and the pulse of their synchronised hearts. How ironic, that their reunion…the symbol of a new beginning, also marked the end. The battle between both boys had been so arduous and so violent, but eventually they had fallen between the broken statues at the valley of the end, and it was where they had remained.

“You stupid asshole. This isn’t a fight you can win or lose,” Naruto argued by instinct, craning his neck to get a better look at Sasuke. “This is between friends!! I said I was going to smack some sense back into you until you woke up!!”

Sasuke let his vision linger over Naruto, feeling more alive than he had in the past six years combined. An amused scoff escaped his lips, the beautiful smile not faltering once. 

Naruto had been away from Sasuke for so long, he found he had forgotten how calm and peaceful his counterpart could be. It reminded him of the past and he found himself slipping into his old ways with ease. 

“The fight I want to have comes after that!!” Naruto announced, the desire for perfect fight he set as a 13 years old boy resonating through his emotions.

It was with those words that Sasuke finally frowned.

He could only fathom how Naruto still had hope. It was something he had lost a while ago, having accepted an empty and obsolete fate. In Sasuke’s eyes, he only had two options, die fighting Naruto or succeed in killing him, surprisingly it was the latter that proved most painful. Even now, having escaped that choice, what future did he have to go to, there was only so much Naruto could do to defend him. Sasuke had murdered, terrorised, betrayed so many. Even Sakura, the girl who supposedly loved him, had lost faith at one point when she tried to kill him. No, he was certain, a future in Konoha was impossible. He had burnt so many bridges there were none left to cross. 

“Hey Naruto…”

Naruto steeled his attentive gaze on the boy. “Yeah?”

“I’ve…come to accept you…” Sasuke whispered, never having thought he would say those words aloud, “If I die here…then that eternal destiny that the sage of six paths talked about ends as well, doesn’t it…

“This could also be a kind of revolution.” Sasuke continued, closing his obsidian eyes. “The infinite tsukuyomi will dispel after I die…then you can take my eye and transplant it into Kakashi.”

Sasuke fell silent for a moment, his breathing becoming gradually more and more unsteady. He would have laughed at himself if he had the energy, is this whats become of the last surviving Uchiha? He flickered his eyes open to watch the burning stars, his mind pondering what choice Itachi would have made. “I…want to settle all my debts with my own body…”

Naruto had listened to all the dark-haired boy had to say, and yet it had only served to anger him further. The sheer casualness that Sasuke spoke of his own life with overwhelmed Naruto, did Sasuke not value himself at all!

“If you die…don’t think that by dying anything will ever be settled!!” Naruto gritted aggressively, his bruised face hurting with how much he felt it. “If you’re planning to die, then why don’t you work together with me who’s living instead!!”

Naruto panted roughly, the pain from his injuries beginning to show. His blue eyes held a fierce gaze on Sasuke as he resumed, “What I want to do is going to take the cooperation of all shinobi everywhere!! And, of course, that includes you.”

“Even if I think well of you, I wouldn’t be able to except anyone else”…. _nor would they accept me._ Sasuke replied with a somber expression tainting his face, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

“Damn you! Just go ahead, try and give me more of your babbling bullshit! I’ll kick your ass all over the place again!!”

Sasuke impatiently closed his eyes, needing to frame his words in another way to get the blond haired boy to understand. “What if I end up opposing you again?”

“Then I’ll stop you again. But you wouldn’t do that anymore!”

Sasuke internally sighed… _so stubborn._ It was Naruto’s shocking faith in him that Sasuke could never quite believe. What had he done to deserve it, all he had ever done was insult and condescend and yet here was his bestfriend baring everything, risking even his dream of Hokage. “…How…can you say that?”

“I’m not going to keep repeating myself to you!!” Was all Naruto responded with, making an effort to look away in annoyance. 

The annoyance was only momentary, Naruto’s blue gaze returned to Sasuke. It was as though Naruto couldn’t control what his instincts told him, he would always end up closer to Sasuke because it was what felt right.

Sasuke studied moments like this, and his logic told him this attraction could be explained. Naruto called it ‘friendship’…but Sasuke was not so sure. 

It hurt Sasuke in a way, too have such emotions for Naruto, ones he didn’t even understand himself. Naruto was the only person who could get under his skin. The only person that knew exactly how he was feeling. The only person who truly mattered. The only person he couldn’t kill. In the end, it all came down to Naruto, and it annoyed him how he let this one loud and obnoxious boy, his last choice for a friend, so freely into his life. It was a bond he never asked for, but received nonetheless and now it was the only thing that kept him tethered to this world.

He owed so much to Naruto, he had been saved from his own desire for revenge. The very revenge accountable for corrupting every part of his life. If only things had gone differently, if he had stayed at the village. Maybe himself and Naruto could have paid more attention to their studies and become promoted jounins. Sasuke could have bought an apartment close to Naruto's home. He could have spent his friday nights complaining about the taste of ramen. However...Sasuke also knew that the closeness of the relationship came from the foundation of their hardships. The first time he saw Naruto after 3 years and his eyes could not part from his blue gaze confirmed the idea that the connection was something special. It was the times when he was on his journey and the simple trigger would make him think of Naruto and what he was doing. It was knowing that they were still synchronised with eachothers fighting style despite they hadn't sparred in years. The further they were apart, the more evident it became to Sasuke that there was something different to this bond, since he had very easily managed to forget everyone else... everyone but him. Then again, there was still this _maybe_ in his mind, _maybe_ if he had never left the village, this ‘friendship’ would have been something more; the disappointment of what could have been was what hurt the most, Sasuke found. 

“Jeez, you still don’t get it…?!” Naruto sighed at Sasuke, still giving him the mock-annoyance. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped…you were always pretty exceptionally stupid after all…!!” 

Naruto expected his deliberate rile up to assume some response from Sasuke, but when it didn’t, Naruto turned a curious eye to his friend. Never expecting the sight he got before him.

His blue eyes widened as he followed the single stream of tears that cascaded down Sasuke’s cheek. 

Sasuke was crying. 

“…Shut it…Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke warned, already predicting the reaction of Naruto.

It was warning that was respected, Naruto halted his movements, halted his breath. ‘Usuratonkachi’ was a name he had hated with a passion in childhood, but as he heard it again, he couldn’t help but wonder how an insult felt so comforting. Naruto watched the smile emerge on Sasuke’s lips, the boy handsome beyond words.

Naruto shared his own smile too. Despite the cold numbness he felt in his arm as the blood slowly left his body, he could truly say he was…happy. The very blood that threatened to end his life also joined him to Sasuke, their chakra connected into one system.

Their ability to process thoughts was gradually becoming harder and no more words were exchanged by the two boys. The silent presence of one another was enough for the time being, their loneliness non-existent.

If they were to die like this would it really be so bad? Naruto never dwelled too much on death but now he had time to think, was this not the way he would have wanted to go? Next to his bestfriend, with the peace of knowing he hadn’t left him alone. 

Naruto found himself unable to focus his vision anymore, the blackness seemingly encroaching closer. For the first time he wondered if would wake up after this, maybe their would be no other fight after all, he mentally scoffed, it was reasons like this that made him hope the bastard was wrong. Just as Naruto found himself slipping, he prayed he could connect his final emotions with Sasuke.

_Goodbye teme._

Their consciousness faded shortly after, the darkness consuming the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more to come, this story is going to have all that high school good stuff, tell me if you think this is something worth continuing! thank you,
> 
> Sylvana


End file.
